


Waiting for the Result

by thales1974



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thales1974/pseuds/thales1974
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eliza and Henry have a pregnancy scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Result

"Surprise Selfie!", Eliza exclaimed as she showed her best practiced surprised look as she held up the pregnancy test.  Even when she had cut down on her morning rituals to 2 1/2 hours, she still look fab.  Henry should be proud instead of standing in the doorway to her bathroom looking disapprovingly. 

"Eliza, is this something you should be sharing with the world?", Henry asked as he sat down next to her and handed her a glass of lime infused water.  

"But Heenry!", Eliza put on her best pout,  "Think of the like spike I'm going to get while people wait for the result  You wouldn't believe how many followers Kim Kardashian got when she posted that she was pregnant." 

Henry sighed as he looked at the pregnancy stick wondering what his mother would say to this.  Granted, she had been more than hinted that she was expecting grandchildren sooner rather than later, especially now that he had gotten more serious with Eliza.  He suspected that she would want them to make it formal before any grandchildren popped up.  Still, would it be so bad? It wasn't like his feelings for Eliza... 

The familiar music of the Sparkle 2 game disrupted his train of thoughts.  He looked over at Eliza as she tried to hit the rows of green spheres. 

"Eliza?", he looked at her quizzically. 

"I'm sorry, Henry...", she looked at him apologetically, "but you looked so lost and I'm waiting for the result and I don't know what I want and...", she looked into his eyes trying to find the right words, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Henry" 

"Hey, hey, I'm here", he said as he put her hands in his, "whatever happens, we're in this together." 

"What if there is something wrong with her?  Or I'm a terrible mother...", she looked at him and whispher, "or you leave me when I start getting fat?" 

"Sorry, honey, but you got me for life", he said with a smile as he put an arm around her shoulder.  "and you couldn't be a bad mother if you tried.  We've babysat your sister's kid and Kevin and they both survived.  Besides, he's going to be a little bit of you and a little bit of me." 

"Yeah, she's going to be a winning combination", she said with a relief in her voice.  She looked at the time on her phone, "Are you ready?" 

He just nodded and they looked at the stick.  One line - not pregnant. 

"Are you...", she looked at him letting the words hang in the air. 

"Disappointed? A little bit, well, more than a little bit. Yes, I would say yes, I'm disappointed", he said with a shrug, "What now?" 

They looked at each other for a long while, letting the question hang around. 

"Now? Now, I think we should do some more practising," Eliza said with a smile as she pulled Henry towards the bed.  

Henry smiled. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again.  They both knew there were not other people they would want to try with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ruth for doing som editing work


End file.
